A Crown Of Thorns
by Niknakz93
Summary: Through blackmail and threats, Klaus switches the deal and makes it so that Elena has to come with him at the end of 2x22 instead of Stefan. But... maybe he's not the monster she first thought him to be-? Klena! AU-ish S3 R&R?
1. A Bad Beginning

**A Crown Of Thorns**

_"And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt"_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

_I wear this crown of thorns_

_Upon my liars chair_

_Full of broken thoughts_

_I cannot repair."_

Leona Lewis- Hurt

x

Leaving town with a monster wasn't on Elenas mind as she walked towards the apartments, knowing that inside, that very same monster that had killed her was. Probably waiting like the predator he was.

She stood outside now, her heart hammering against her chest, the phone tight in her very slightly shaking hand, the message still showing.

_Come to Alarics sweetheart. We need to talk._

Elena knew very well that it wasn't the man she loved who had sent that, but the hybrid that had him in his grasp. She walked up now, stopping before the door, raising a hand, taking a deep breath, wishing, hoping that...

_Forget it _She just thought now, knocking twice, listening to it echo hollowly around the corridor.

It was _him _who opened the door. Stood there with that light smirk on his face, eyes almost excited it seemed like to Elena.

"Please, come in." He told her, stepping aside, the smirk growing as she walked past into the room, deliberately not looking at him.

"Stefan-!" Elena gasped now, seeing the man pinned to the wall, blades in his wrists, stopping him from moving. He was unconscious. She ran over, but stopped dead as the hybrid flashed over, preventing her from moving forwards.

"Now my love. We need to talk." He just said to her, and Elenas eyes flickered to the figure on the floor, muttering. "You killed your brother."

Klaus glanced down, then chuckled. "No, he has been reunited with his family. I'm a man of my word, Elena." But at that, he cocked a head and raised a hand to her chin, but she flinched away, making him smirk once more. "And just how are you alive, my dear?" He leaned closer. "I drained you dry."

"You're not the only one with witches on your side." She snapped and he chuckled, stepping over to the bar, saying. "Katerina. Pour Elena here a drink."

Elena looked up at that, not realizing that the vampire was there, skulking round the corner.

Katherine walked out, not looking at them as she poured some orange juice out, thrusting it at her. Elena just looked at Klaus, feeling sour as she told him. "I don't want it."

The glass was slammed down onto the side, and the vampire returned to her 'hiding place.'

Elena looked back to the devil, saying. "I know you have a cure for a werewolf bite."

Klaus grinned, then nodded, walking over to the table, taking a blood bag and emptying it into a cup, raising it to his lips. "Maybe I do."

"Please... Damon needs it."

"Consider it punishment for meddling." Klaus snapped, eyes dark as he looked at the doppleganger, setting down his empty glass, raising a hand, brushing the blood at the corners of his mouth away. Elena shook her head a little, then looked to Stefan, asking hurriedly. "What did you do to Stefan?"

"Well..." He started, sounding amused. "He came after the same thing. A cure for Damons unfortunate wolf bite."

"But-"

"But nothing." Klaus snapped, eyes hard. But then he cocked his head, sitting down and crossing his ankles, surveying his doppleganger through now narrowed eyes.

"I don't require Stefan. But you my dear... you would do very nicely."

Elena scowled, then scoffed. "Why would you want me to come?"

"Spoilers my dear. Now... I'll give you a choice-" He was up in a flash, standing next to Stefan. "For meddling... I'll be generous. Which one do you want to live?"

"What-?"

"Well... you didn't think I'd let you say No like that, do you?" He smirked, then Elena watched in horror as he rammed his hand into Stefans chest, waking him up in an instant with a scream of pain.

Klaus' eyes were bright in amusement at Elenas reaction of total and utter fear. "No-! Don't hurt him-!"

_"Stop right there."_

Elena stopped dead as she stepped forwards, tears sparkling in her eyes. Klaus twisted his hand a little, making her flinch as another yell echoed through the room.

"That's better." Klaus smirked, looking to Stefan, then back to the girl stood there, transfixed in horror. "You could end all this right now. Agree to accompany me until I've completed my tasks."

"And what would they be?" She spat, and his grin widened. "Werewolf hunting. The birth and creation of my race. A walk in the park, my dear."

"You mean more hybrids."

"Yes my dear."

_"Go to hell."_

Klaus sighed heavily, then rolled his eyes, looking back to her. "You don't have a choice. Say No... Stefan and Damon die. Say Yes, travel with me for... ooh, I'm betting just over a year, and they both live. And I swear no harm will come to you."

"I'm to trust you?" Elena scoffed, and Stefan yelled as Klaus pulled his bloodied hand out, walking over to the sink and grabbing a cloth, wiping the scarlet onto its creamy fabric.

"I'm a man of my word, believe it or not."

"I don't."

"Well... I must be going then." He smirked, and Stefan looked to Elena as she went to speak, shaking his head, almost whispering. "Don't..."

"I have to." She said softly back, ignoring the tears sparkling in his own eyes. Elena knew that the door hadn't been touched, the hybrid waiting. She turned now, steeling herself. "Fine. Give me the cure for Damon, and let Stefan go. Now."

"Oh-? Threatening me?" Klaus smirked, stepping forwards to face her. "Bad idea love. Maybe you-"

"Fine! I'll do anything you want! Just... give me the cure and let him go!" She yelled, tears spilling onto her cheeks. Elena watched him surveyed her for a moment, then without a word, picked up a little bottle on the side, along with a knife.

Elena winched lightly as he ran the blade over his palm, then let it drip into the bottle, smirking. "Your cure."

She understood now- his blood was the cure.

"Now Katerina-" He said, turning around to the girl who had walked forwards, yanking her forwards by an arm, forcing the bottle into her hand. "I want you to take this to Damon, then come back."

Elena saw the vampires eyes widen, then she asked. "I can leave-?"

"Yes." Klaus told her, and she was gone in a flash.

Elena shook her head, then hissed quietly. "You bastard. You know she won't take it to him."

Klaus smirked, "My bad" then walked over to Stefan, yanking the blades out of his hand, making him crash onto the floor where Elena ran over, almost falling to her knees when she was yanked back by the top of her arm, pushing Stefan who was about to pounce on his away, making him smash hard into the wall, cocking his head.

"Now now Steffy. Don't forget your manners." Klaus smirked, tossing Elena to the other side of the room while the hybrid stepped over, picking the vampire up by his throat, slamming him back into the wall.

"Right. If you or Damon come after my doppleganger, she dies. You can tell your brother that, and tell him not to act rash."

Stefan snarled, and Klaus chuckled. "Look at that ripper in you trying to escape. If I didn't need your girlfriend, you would be first on my list." He let him drop to the floor, then turned to Elena, extending a hand. "Ready my love?"

Elena gave his outstretched and a filthy look, then snarled. "Damon's going to die. Deal off."

Klaus rolled his eyes, then looked to Stefan. "Fine. You have five minuets to say your goodbyes. Then come back here... or your boys find themselves missing hearts and heads."

Elena didn't say anything, but walked over to Stefan as he got to his feet, and he shook his head, tears trickling down his bloodied cheeks as he pulled her into his arms, looking at the hybrid over his shoulder, going. "Take me instead."

"That wasn't part of the deal." Klaus just told him, and Elena sighed, taking Stefans face into her hands. "I'll be fine. I would go and see Damon... but you know what would happen..." She glared at Klaus. "That's if he's alive."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, then tossed Stefans phone to her that she just caught. She looked down and read-

_"Where you and Elena?"_

Elena paused, then messaged back. _"Did Katherine come?"_

_"Yes. How do you know?"_

The phone was grabbed from her hand now, and Klaus tossed it aside, going. "Five minuets are up love. Come on."

"No-!"

His eyes weren't amused now, and he snarled, grabbing her arm. "Enough."

Stefan went to grab her, but it was too late-

The hybrid and the doppleganger were gone.

**Ok, so I'm not one to write these kind of pairings... but I thought "What the hell? It's something crazy and new!" So viola! A... omg I'm gonna say it... Klena!XD Yeah, I'm expanding my writing and I hope you all like it and want me to continue:) So reviews very much loved thanks! **

**Next thing you know, I'm writing DelenaXD **


	2. Before The Storm

Caroline woke early that morning, just staring at the ceiling, eyes tracing the patterns as a heavy sigh escaped her-

Today should have been a happy day, one full of rejoice and celebration.

But instead it made tears spring to her eyes-

Elenas eighteenth birthday.

And for months, there had been nothing. No sign, no phone call…

Nothing that indicated where she was, or if she was ok.

Well, they knew where she was, indefinitely…

With Klaus.

Caroline picked up her mobile, nails scratching against the tables wooden surface as she pressed Unlock, staring at the screen.

Nothing.

No call.

No message.

Again.

Everyday.

She looked back at the ceiling, muttering to herself more than anything.

"_Happy Birthday Elena. Wherever you are."_

_~ACrownOfThorns~_

Elena stared out the car window as the sped along, resting her forehead on the cool glass, closing her eyes, thinking-

It had been so many months since she'd left town with the monster. She felt homesick, missing her brother. Her friends and family she had left.

But then again… just who did she have left?

"_You look tired love."_

The voice made Elenas eyes snap open, and she turned her head to the left, looking at the hybrid who was driving, his eyes flickering back to his doppelganger.

Elena shrugged, looking away, not answering. There was no point in answering, he knew she was.

They'd been driving since 5am when Klaus had woken her up, telling her with a growl to get in the car.

He hadn't been subtle about it either.

His patience had been wearing thin lately, and from what she had gathered, he was hunting down a werewolf named Ray Sutton. The leads had been dead, from one side of the country to the other.

And now they were in Tennessee, the weather hot and humid as Elena dozed again, but was soon awakened by Klaus turning the car sharply, a hand grabbing the dashboard roughly as she scowled at him.

The hybrid flashed her a smirk, glancing over, going. "Awake now love?"

She ignored him once more.

She'd grown tougher these months too. It was a must, to be able to even try to stand the sight of the bastard that had killed her aunt, destroyed her family and killed herself.

He frustrated her more than anything now.

And she still had no idea just why he wanted her to come of all people.

Oh she'd asked. Next to pestered him on why he wanted her as his "prisoner" but he never spilled.

He just ignored her.

_~ACrownOfThorns~_

Elena was silent when they arrived at the bar called Southern Comfort, sighing as she slammed the door shut. "We better be here for a drink."

"Ah Elena, you can sit and drink, I'll take care of business."

"Business?"

Klaus said nothing, just pushing the door open and stepping inside after him, heading over to the bar and ordering a Bourbon and Coke.

She sat back, closing her eyes gently, but the soon snapped open as there was a scuffle, and she finally looked around, looking to Klaus as he slammed the man down onto the side, smirking down at him.

"Now Ray, we're going to have a little chat."

Elena didn't move or react. It wouldn't help.

She couldn't do anything.

And these days, more than ever.

So she was forced to sit there as the hybrid dragged the werewolf outside from prying eyes, closing her eyes as she heard a blow land.

God this life…

It wasn't… she…

She couldn't even think of anything.

But as she heard a snarl and looked around, she spied that Klaus had left his mobile on the side.

God this was a risk… but she had to do it.

Elena snagged the phone and ran into the bathroom, slamming the cubical shut and scrolling through the numbers, seeing that name.

Stefan.

How much it hurt to look at. It killed her inside.

She pressed call, swallowing back a tear as she held it to her ear, hoping… praying.

"_Hello?"_

_A silence._

"_Uh, hello?"_

"…_Stefan?"_

"_Elena? Elena! Where are you? Are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine Stefan. Really."_

"_Where are you… is Klaus listening?"_

"_He's outside. I'm taking a risk calling…but I had to call. I miss you."_

"_Is he treating you well?"_

"_Stefan. Don't. Just… I love you. Don't-"_

She never got to say the rest as the door was smashed open, making her tumble back against the wall as the phone was snatched from her, turning away and snarling into the receiver.

"Right then."

Elena listened as Klaus hissed to Stefan. "You come after her, things will happen. Goodbye."

She felt tears running down her face now, and Elena snarled, slapping him before she could control her anger.

Klaus allowed a feral snarl escape him at that, slapping her back across the right cheek and into the floor, yelling down at her with almost golden eyes. "How dare you-!"

Elena sat there, a hand on her cheek with widening eyes. The hybrid calmed down now, sighing. "Elena."

She just got to her feet, going to run out the door, but he grabbed her arm, yanking her back and hissing. "I didn't mean to hit you."

"Fuck off." Elena muttered, pulling her arm away and stalking outside, leaning against the wall as the tears rolled down her face, sliding down it to the floor, brushing the hair from her face as she shook her head, looking up at the darkening sky.

Why her?

There was footsteps, and she didn't even look up as the figure came out, sitting down next to her with a sigh, glancing to her, then up at the sky too.

"Look, Elena-"

"Why haven't you just killed me already? Just… tell me."

"Do you _want _to die?"

Elena scowled and looked to the hybrid, snapping. "Never. Just let me go home."

"Ah, that's a No love."

"Why."

"Because-" Klaus told her, raising a hand and placing a finger under her chin, lifting it to make her meet her eyes with his own, cocking his head a little. "-you're important. Always will be. You're my doppelganger."

Elena gazed into his eyes, then pulled back, shaking her head as she got to her feet, telling him. "I don't care. I want to go home."

"And you will, love. I promise you."

"When I'm a mess and you done want me anymore."

"Oh Elena, you underestimate just how important you are." Klaus chuckled, watching her stalk back inside, putting his hands on his knees as he got up too-

She had that Petrova fire.

And it burned.

So very much.

He went after her now, turning her around and yanking her vervain necklace off, looking into her eyes and saying-

"_If I let you talk to your dear lover Steffy, you can't tell him anything that could lead him or anyone to finding you, or me. Nothing at all. They can't come after us, or I kill someone."_

He gave her the necklace back, placing the phone in her hands. "Ten minuets. That's it."

Elena watched him walk off, no doubt to interrogate that werewolf again.

What the hell was he up to-?

But for now, she called Stefan again, walking outside to block out the screams, shutting the door and walking forwards, knowing she could run…

But she couldn't.

The risks were too high.

She pressed call now, and it was answered instantly, and Elena sighed._ "Hey Stefan."_

"_Nope. Not Stefan."_

"…_Damon."_

"_Elena. Where are you. Tell me. Now."_

"_I can't. Literally." _

"_Compulsion."_

"_Yes."_

"… _are you ok? Is that asshole hurting you?"_

"_He's not… that bad Damon."_

"_Huh. Did you forget that he killed you? And your lovable aunt?"_

"_Damon. Don't bring that up."_

"_Or are you Team Klaus now? The Elena I knew would have tried anything!"_

"_Damon…"_

"_No Elena! We're out of our head worrying, and you! And you don't seem that flustered!"_

Elena fell silent at that, shaking her head as she asked. "Do you think… I don't care?"

"…you've changed, Elena."

"You don't know that!"

"From that reply, I can tell you have. Happy Birthday. Have fun."

He hung up, and Elena just stood there with the phone at her ear, eyes brimming with tears once more.

She just… how could he say that? Did he think she wanted to be here?

Elena felt so… lost.

For the rest of the evening, she spent it in the car, sat in total darkness with tears burning on her cheeks.

But now the drivers door opened and Elena didn't look as the hybrid grabbed something, then was back out. Shoving something heavy, Ray no doubt, into the back.

He climbed into the seat now, slamming the door shut as he sighed, looking to Elena. "Happy Birthday."

Elena was taken aback at that, and she flinched, going in shock. "What-?"

Klaus chuckled, leaning behind him and grabbed a bag, handing it to her.

She was just…

Taken aback. Again.

Elena took it, the bag rustling as she shoved it back at him. "I don't want it."

"Open it."

It was a demand, and she sighed, eyes looking down at the bag as Klaus turned the internal light on overhead, pulling something out.

The think was chunky, weighty and a deep dark red leather with almost like a Celtic design on the front. And her name embossed in black scripture at the bottom.

A diary.

"I figured you'd need somewhere to rant. So…" Klaus shrugged, and before she could stop herself, the two words slipped from her lips-

"_Thank you."_

Klaus felt a genuine smile appear on his face and he nodded. "My pleasure love."

She had no idea how to respond to that, so she asked. "Where are we going?"

The hybrid glanced to his doppelganger, a wide grin appearing on his face-

"Smoky Mountains, Tennessee. I have an appointment with a pack."

He started the engine now, and Elena felt a shiver shoot through her.

With Klaus…

Kill or be killed.

* * *

><p><strong>Been soooooooo long! But VIOLA! Here is the next chapter at last! Picking up the pace and a massive twist next chapter! Hope you like and continue to leave the fannnnnnnnntastic reviews! Thanks x<strong>


End file.
